Remembrance
by gryffindorkian
Summary: James Sirius Potter was a stubborn boy, who would have thought that he killed so many parts of Harry's childhood. From insulting Harry's Firebolt to insulting the Deluminator
1. Remembrance of the Firebolt

_**Harry James Potter was twenty five. His son was learning how to ride a broom for the first time.**_

**I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling is the rightful owner.**

"Dad! You promised that I could learn how to ride the broom today!" James cried, he was excited to finally get a ride on the _Lighting_ Speed, it was the fastest broom yet! Being who Harry was, he bought it for his son.

"Okay, okay, just wait for me. I need to get the broom." Harry said laughing. James turned his face to Harry and smiled impatiently.

Harry went back to his room, opened the secret vaul and beamed. The broom Sirius gave him was safely placed in the vault, along with the Maraunder's Map, the invisibility cloak, and a few other things he valued so greatly. He took out the broom and locked the vault. He went back to the garden where impatient James was waiting.

James stared at the broom and opened his mouth.

"Eww, such an ugly broom!" James snickered. Harry didn't think it was funny, at all.

"Really? It was the fastest broom in my day." Harry said trying to cool down. Unfortunately James had a big mouth.

"Why do you keep that ugly thing? Eww. Don't let anybody see that, they'll barf at the sight of that!" James said seriously.

"Because...because...it is my friend, Sirius gave it to me..." Harry said.

"Ugh, so what? It's just a broo, that's worth nothing now." James said. Harry was getting very angry from what his son said.

"This is one of the few things he gave me before he...died." Harry said in an angry tone.

"Oh...well it is still worth nothing!" James said to cover up his embarrassment For getting so mixed up.

"Actually, it's worth five hundred times more than your broom." Ron Weasley said as he appeared.

"Why?" James asked stubbornly. Harry was so mad he didn't want to explain knowing his son's stubborn powers he receive from Harry's father.

"Because, James Sirius Potter, anything that Harry Potter once owned is a high value, didn't he tell you he defeated Voldemort?" Hermione said as she appeared. Harry was grateful tat he didn't need to explain.

"So? Voldemort, smoldemort." James said laughing.

"Harry, seriously, if Voldemort was alive, he would have been a Death Eater." Ron said angrily.

"Nevermind that..." Harry said quietly.

James finally realized he should keep his mouth shut.


	2. Remembrance of Hedwig

James Sirius Potter went scooping into his parents room, he hoped to find something from his parent's days of Hogwarts. He found a cage on the windowside. He picked it up and wondered, why isn't this cage with the other cages? He decided to play with it.

**~Harry Potter returns from a long day at work~**

Harry went into his room deciding to plop on the bed and sleep, he got onto the bed and realized, WHERE WAS HEDWIG CAGE? It was so important to him, he completely forgotten that he was tired. He looked everywhere in the room, he apparated all over the house and found Ginny sitting in the living room.

"Hey Ginny, have you seen...Hedwig's cage?" Harry was closed to tears. Ginny could sense it.

"Oh Harry, no, I haven't seen it, I'll help you look for it." Ginny replied nerviously.

"Hi dad!" James smiled then oticed his father's expression and turned away almost leaving until...

"Umm. Hi James, have you by any chance seen...an owl cage?" Harry decided to ask.

"Err. Yes? They are where they normally are in the garden?" James replied confused.

"I mean, have you seen one in my room?" Harry asked a little impatiently.

"I put it in the...where did I put it?" James answered.

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HEDWIG'S CAGE?" Harry belowed, so loudly he didn't notice Ginmy disapparating to get Ron and Hermione.

"Errr, I might have broken it while trying to put an owl toy inside..." James said truthfully as he remembered.

"WHERE IS IT NOW? I could fix it but it will never be the same again..." Harry asked demandingly.

"Don't get mad dad," Harry raised an eyebrow to that, James continued, "I threw it away because it was broken and I figured that you could just get a new one..."

Hermione, Ron, and Ginny returned. Harry was angry and sad, he plopped down onto a chair and didn't speak or greet his friends or his wife.

"Blimey! Harry what's wrong?" Ron asked, Hermione kicked Ron for asking that at the current state of Harry. Harry covered his face and sobbed.

"What's so important about a stupid, fucking owl cage that you have to get so worked up about?!" James finally blurted out.

"JAMES. LANGUAGE." Ginny said, she felt like she had to point that out. Hermione walked over to Harry and patted his back, the only time she seen him like that was when Sirius died and when Hedwig died- thats it! Thats the cage they were talking about! James must've done something to it.

"Sorry mum but dad is mad at me just for a dumb cage that I could get any old time." James said madly. Hermione stared at Ron, she knew he was still ever so confused.

"What happened to Hedwig's cage?" Hermione asked softly.

"Hedwig's cage?" Ron asked and suddenly realized, "Oh-! Oh my goodness, Hedwig's cage?!"

"Tell us." Ginny said while Hermione looked like she was about to smack the red headed man's head.

"Well, I went to your room so I could find your old Hogwart school things. Then I saw a owl cage and I brought it to my room and tried to...stuff a toy owl into the cage and I broke it! It wasn't my fault! The stupid cage was so soft!" James explained.

Hermione smacked her own head this time.

"Where is it now?" Ron asked quietly. Unexpectedly, Harry answered.

"ITS...GONE. FOREVER." Harry yelled out and walked out into the garden.

"Nobody answered my question, what's so special about an owl cage? I'll just get him another one...Jeez." James said stubbornly.

"Hedwig was Harry's school owl." Hermione started.

"So what, Hedwig could live in another cage." James said.

"STOP INTERRUPTING!" Ron said madly, he too was fond of Hedwig's beauty.

"Hedwig, well, he died when Harry was seventeen, killed actually." Hermione explained expecting James to understand, he didn't.

"So what, we have so many owls, who cares about one?" James said.

"Oh my...Well, Harry felt like the death of the poor owl was caused by him, if he wasn't Harry Potter, it wouldn't have happened, the death eaters only care about killing him! He felt that if another kid had bought Hegwig instead of him, she would be safe." Hermione said taking a deep breath.

"Like I said, he could buy another one." James said.

"Oh gosh, me and Harry just spoiled you way too much!" Ginny said sadly.

"Well, Harry never had friends, until he turned eleven, on the very same day, he gotten Hegwig, his first real friend...the cage was the last thing he had of Hedwig..." Hermione finally finished. Ron was im tears but managed to say, "I was the second friend he made."

"So what? Animals aren't that good of friends." James said.

"Your hopeless..." Hermione said sighing. She and Ron both agreed that Draco Malfoy was better than James. They weren't too big of James' fan but they were his godparents.


	3. Remembrance of the Golden Snitch

After many days of thinking, Harry was sure that he had forgiven his son James. The only thing he was sure of now was that there was no hope in obtaining Hedwig's cage, he had nothing left of Hedwig. Even Ron and Hermione had something that would make them never forget Hedwig, right before Harry's fifth year, he sent Hedwig on a mission to get answers from his dear friends and said to scratch them until they wrote him long letters. Ron and Hermione would keep thpse marks forever. Harry tried all the summoning charms he could think of, nothing seemed to work, he gave up hope.

"Dad, I want to practice playing quidditch." James called out from the porch. Harry yawned and shouted something like, "Err...Go ahead."

"And I use the snitch?" James asked.

"Yeahh..." Harry didn't realise what he said for he had just feel asleep.

James got on his Lighting Speed and let the snitch go, he watched but realized that were words on it, "_I open at the close._" James knew he saw that handwriting somewhere in one of his dad's letters, he guessed the snitch was custom made, while he was thinking, he did not realise that the snitch was out of sight. He snapped out of his thought and he couldn't find the snitch anywhere. He ran all over the house, finally realizing that that particular handwriting was Albus Dumbledore's. Boy was he in trouble?

"Hey James, not off for trouble again are you?" Ginny asked.

"Errrrm. Maybe? I saw a ugly cat outside." James lied easily, for he always lied.

"Boys...sometimes you are exactly like Fred and George, after having so many brothers I can tell you are lying. Whatever go on." Ginny smiled then covered her mouth, she hadn't said 'Fred' for the longest time, she missed him so much. James knew her mother was off soewhere in thoughts and decided to go on looking for the snitch.

**Meanwhile~**

Harry started off his day by checking his vault to see if all his things were in order, he went downstairs and ate breakfast not noticing that his snitch was missing for the glass cabinet. He was about to set for work until Kingsley Shacklebolt called in and said it was a day off. Harry was about to set off back to bed passing the glass cabinet and walked back, he noticed.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER AND ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER. TELL ME WHICH GOODY TOOK MY SNITCH?" Harry belowed. Albus was sitting there peacefully reading a book named, _Twilight_, he couldn't have stolen the snitch, he wasn't really interested in Quidditch which was not surprising even though both Harry and Ginny played, Albus had Lily's green eyes and her personality as well.

"Well, dad, it wasn't me, you should already know. Plus, I'm sucked in to the worse book that I've read-"

"JAMES. COME HERE." Ginny screamed.

"Where is my snitch?!" Harry demanded. James stared at the wall with a blank expression and then replied, "I lost it."

"WHAT? If you were going to lose my things don't lose the things that are most important to me! And what in the living hell were you doing with the snitch?!"

"Sorry, but I did ask." James said quietly.

"I must have not heard you..." Harry said grouchily.

"You replied 'Yeah...' dad." James tried to mimick.

"you know very well that I am tired from work and you should not ask me any questions when I am sleeping! Though I guess it's not your fault if I said yes... You may go James..." Harry said in his quiet voice.

**Reasoning~**

Ginny saw how sad Harry was and decided to talk to his son, she knew she would need help so she apparated to Ron and Hermione's.

"Oh hello Ginny, what did James do this time?" Hermione asked knowingly for it had became a routine.

"Hi Ron, Hi Hermione. Oh it's terrible, James lost the snitch!" Ginny replied sadly.

"Oh my, lets go!" Hermione said at once.

Ron however hadn't caught on, "Snitch? He was playing a game?"

"No Ronald, the once that Dumbledore gave Harry!" Ginny replied frantically.

"That son of a bitch!" Ron said. Ginny glared at him, "So meaning, I'm the 'bitch'?"

"No Ginny, Ronald just doesn't know how to curse." Hermione said. They all apparated into James room.

"Woah, yesterday when we got here, this place was clean, what happened?" Ron asked.

"James was looking for the snitch." Ginny said weakly but somehow managed to scream, "JAMES SOROUS POTTER, GET TO YOUR ROOM IMMEDIATELY!"

James walked slowly into the room and said, "Err. Hi?"

"Well? If you knew the snitch was important why did you play with it?" Ginny demanded.

"I needed a snitch..." James replied bored of the conversation.

"You know, you just lostyour father's first snitch catch, and Dumbledore's last present for Harry!" Hermione and Ron said at the exact same time.

"Why can't you just use a damn summoning spell?" James asked

"Well, smarty, everybody knows you can't Accio Snitch or else whu would there be a seeker in a quidditch team?! And I thought you were quidditch material. Hmph!" Ron retorted.

"Look, I'm sorry. Jeez."

"You better be." Ginny said sternly.

"It'll take a few more months for Harry to recover from that!" Hermione said angrily.


	4. Remembrance of Dobby's Socks

"James? Where are you?" Ginny called out.

"Ummm. The yard..." James lied as for he was standing in front of his father's secret vault.

"Okay. I'll check on you after lunch is prepared." Ginny yelled towards the garden fence.

James made no reply, he knew that within a few minutes, he would have to be in the yard. He ran down the hall, jumped down a few steps and ran outside pretending to admire his father's Firebolt. Now that he thought about it, the Firebolt was amazing, it was just as fast as his broom! Then Ginny came out holding out some snacks.

"You hungry?" Ginny asked smiling, "So, how's your father like towards you now?"

James hesitated and answered, "...He talks to me but not a lot."

"I see, don't worry, I'll talk to him..." Ginny said reassuringly. Even then, James knew that his father would still be uneasy. James nodded to Ginny. Smiling, Ginny left.

If dad is already mad at me, who cares if he gets even more mad, James thought. He raced back to his father room and found the vault not sitting on the bed anymore. he was dying to know what was inside, he looked drawer to drawer. He saw a few ugly looking socks; the strings were all loose and it was close to being fallen apart. He took them forgetting about the vault, and used the socks to make sock puppets, later using them to entertain his family.

_**Hours Later~**_

****"Welcome home, dad!" Albus cried.

"Hi dad." I nodded.

"Hey buddies." Harry said in his usual tired voice, "Caught two Deatheaters today."

"Oh my, rough day." Ginny said, "Well, it's dinner time."

"Hey daddy, I'm going to do a puppet show today for you all." James explained excitedly.

Harry was grateful, but he was still mad at his son, and nodded.

James got out his puppets and placed them on the table amd continued to eat, Harry however stared at it in shocked. James thought he liked them and said, "Home-made!"

"Where did you get the socks?" Harry asked thinking he was mistakened, James would never go into his room.

"Umm...Your room." James replied honestly. Your room...your room...those words hit Harry like never before. Ginny didn't know about the socks Dobby made. Harry grabbed them and stared blankly at them.

"Harry, it's only socks." Ginny said.

Ron and Hermione apparated in and Ron said, "We late for dinner?" His eyes full of hunger, but it stopped when he saw Harry and the socks.

"Harry! Are those...? Why you ruin it?! Dobby worked hard on it." Ron yelled frowning. Hermione, of course, understood and hexed Ron. "What the! What was that for?" Ron said angryly. Everybody ignored that however.

"Did you say, Dobby's socks?" Ginny asked shocked.

"Yes Ginny, Dobby gave it to Harry for Christmas." Hermione explained.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER. HOW DAR YOU TAKE YOUR FATHER'S BELONGINGS?" Ginny shouted like never before.

"Who's Dobby?" James asked.

"A house elf that saved your father's life and died doing so." Ron replied in his nicest voice. While Harry was still sitting there staring blankly at the socks.

"Oh, house elf, who cares?" James said laughing.

"I care..." Hermione said quietly, "He saved more than one live..." Hermione afterall, created SPEW.

"House elves are supposed to do that!" James exclaimed.

"STFU JAMES." Albus surprisingly said.

"What?! I'm older than you!" James yelled shocked.

"Yeah but more stupid." Albus Severus Potter said.

"Hmph..." was the last thing everybody heard from him that night.

Harry however was still in shock, every day of that week, he didn't move, still holding the socks, he didn't eat or sleep.

James however felt like nothing was wrong.


End file.
